Perfection
by Kaethir
Summary: Everything seems bleak, yet, a tiny glimmer of hope shines on in his life. Slash! Rated PG-13 for mild swearing and fun. :P


**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me, and bloody well they don't, otherwise you'd never see them in the books again, 'cause I'd have them snogging in the broom closet 24/7. Me as the exclusive audience, of course. ;) All hail the great J.K. Rowling, who provided us with these gorgeous boys to play around with.

**Warning: **Contains slash. Nothing very vivid, or descriptive, but if you don't like two boys passionately displaying their love for each other -coughs- XD, then, well, don't read!

**Author's Note: **Yeap, my first fanfic ever. - Haven't got much imagination, tis true. This was muchly influenced by the song 'Broken' which was ever-so-kindly provided to me by a friend - 333 I was writing it in a rushed sort of mood, and all the run-ons etc. are intentional. Trying, in some senseless way, to glimpse into the mind of one in love. Reviews much appreciated, especially ones with constructive criticism. - As Fred and George would say, Slobbers and Gropes to y'all! :P

Draco smiled peacefully, lying there, and fingered a string of the other's hair. Tracing his profile with a tentative finger, he gave a sigh of utter contentment – and then the other boy opened his eyes, and for a moment, they simply gazed at each other, his deep grey mingling with Harry's emerald, a world of words unspoken, emotions too deep to express, to comprehend even by themselves. Harry smiled softly, and leaned towards Draco, bringing their lips together, and Draco lost the urge to say anything at all, kissing back passionately, an ethereal calm ensuing over his mind, because he knew that this was good, and right, and perfect; that this was meant to be, fated, written in the stars, and when this was so, nothing bad could ever happen, because it was all so right... He stopped thinking, and simply surrendered to the beauty of the moment, his fingers entwined in Harry's hair, mad, the urge to love and be loved growing stronger with every moment, both parting, breathless, cheeks flushed, lips parted, only to come together again, and oh God, he felt so complete, for they were one, two pieces of a puzzle come together, forever, beautiful in its perfection. Draco almost laughed with the sheer giddiness of it all, because it was so simple, so wonderful, and he had everything in the world, everything, absolutely everything, and he was right there, and there was love, their love, eternal, pure, and the world was right for once. All was well.

Except it wasn't, because he awoke, and Harry wasn't there, and he was lonely, and cold, because Harry's arms weren't around him to hold and comfort him, and God, how desperate he was to try and remember that perfection, but it had left, along with a part of himself, and he cried. He cried, tears sliding silently down his face, because he knew that nothing happened, that it wasn't real, just a dream, just another fucking dream, and it could never happen, and that eternal love, all just an illusion, because he was always there, just out of arms reach, but he might as well have been a thousand miles away, for all Draco could do to touch him, because it couldn't ever be, and the pain, it tore, his heart bleeding, himself on fire, all-consuming, burning, his emotions raw, so vivid it hurt, oh how it hurt, but the loneliness was worse, and the helplessness was enough to make him want to die...

Later, he saw Harry standing there, talking to someone, smiling, laughing. Draco's heart jumped, and he stood, mesmerized, only a few feet away, and their eyes met, for a moment – for all eternity, and Draco was drowning, drowning in that deep sea of emerald, drowning in his love, and his pain, and his grief, because what he wanted he could never have, or so he thought, and then he was gasping, gasping for breath, because something had pushed him out of those dark depths, a lifeline, a soft smile on Harry's lips, and maybe, maybe everything would be alright, and maybe it could be, and then he turned away, as did Draco, his eyes filled with a wonder and renewed hope, his heart lifting, and he closed his eyes for a moment, standing there, oblivious to all, because there it was, the perfection, just one moment, but maybe... Maybe everything could be alright after all.


End file.
